One Week
by demigod.archer.08
Summary: One week. Since the Team. Since the Mission. Since... Her. Why did she have do be here? Why did it take her to make me realize that it wasn't meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

It's been a week. A week since the last mission. A week since the other team. A week since they came to base. A week since she walked up and wrapped

her legs around his waist. They hugged, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her. _You're so stupid! How could you even think that _

_someone like him would go for for someone like you?_ Her. Task Force 141. Captain. Callsign Ira. She came here and I realized that there was no way the

blue-eyed sniper that haunted my dreams would even think about me when he could have a girl like her. Keyword being "Girl". I didn't want this. God, I

didn't want to fall for him. But everything about him. His eyes, his voice... But it's hopeless.

"Logan!" I turned around to see Ira running towards me. I clenched my fists, even though I had no right to be angry at her. I mean, I wasn't her fault

that she was stunning. But I was. She seemed to take note of my anger and took a step back. "I-um...Uhh..." I clenched my jaw, now annoyed. She

noticed this too. _You can't get anything past this girl..._ Her gaze hardened. "Look, is this a bad time or something?" I shook my head no. "Good. Then I

have a question. What did I do to piss you off? Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"Why would you think I was mad?" I asked her, my voice tight.

"Because you seem to be avoiding me. And every time I'm with Keegan-" My fists clenched again and I quickly loosened them. But it was too late. The

damage was done. "That's it isn't it? You're in lo-"

"Shut up! God, it's none of your business! Just go back where you belong." I pushed past her angrily and headed towards my room, leaving her

surprised and shocked. Little did I know: She wasn't who I thought.

**This is REALLY short but I just wanted to get it up. There will be more chapters up soon, but this will be a short story.**

**R&R?**

**~ demigod . archer . 08**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot line and Ira :)**

**Ira's POV**

All of the pieces fell into place as soon as I said Keegan's name. I thought that Logan had been pissed at me, but he wasn't pissed at _me._ He was pissed at who I was. Or who he thought I was anyway. And I could see why he was confused.

_*flashback* _

"Go." I told to the Team. "Come on Archer! We've got to go!" I quietly yelled at the Sniper. It wasn't his fault, of course, but I was angry. The upload was taking so long!

"Almost there! Got it!" He grabbed the flash drive and ran up beside Meat.

"We good to go?" I looked at MacTavish.

"Aye. Let's move." I smiled at his familiar Scottish accent.

"Let's go." We walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to alert any guards of our presence. Easier said than done, especially when you have a whole Task Force (of men + me) and, like, 3 Ultranationalists per square foot. There were that many of them.

"Враг! Убейте их!" One shouted and aimed at us. _Enemy! Kill them...Oh shit..._

"Light 'em up!" I shouted. Bullets flew and the enemy just kept coming. _I really wish Ghost was here._ I found myself thinking. _But no! Had to go and get his ass shot! _I wasn't paying attention. An Ultranationalist shot my leg and pain exploded. "Shit. I'm hit!"

"Ira!" MacTavish said, holding me steady. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's just get the hell out of here." He smiled and I knew that he agreed. When we finally managed to work our way outside, I was shocked. We were met by six figures, all wearing skull balaclavas like Ghost, but not exactly the same.

"Who are you?" MacTavish yelled, aiming down his sights. I did the same, and the rest of the Team followed the example of their Captains. But they seemed SO familiar. _They're seriously elite... I hope I can meet them... No way..._

"Ghosts..." As soon as I said it I knew it was true. I'd heard of them, my friend used to talk about them all of the time, but I didn't know they were real! "You're the Ghosts aren't you?" I demanded, raising my voice. They may be Ghosts, but I didn't lower my weapon. Not an inch.

"Yes. And you are?" One of them, obviously the leader, replied.

"What are you doing here?" MacTavish asked, the volume of his voice matching mine. He didn't move his rifle either. _He doesn't trust them...But then again...Do you?_

"Why should we trust you?" _So they don't trust us either._ I was about to say something, but stopped. _That voice... They're seriously Elite, Kell._ I gasped lightly, remembering where I'd heard of the Ghosts from. Not where. Who.

"Lower your weapons!" Without a word, though I'm sure there was question, the Task Force complied with my demand. I winced as pain shot up my leg, much worse than before. I was losing too much blood. _Careless! You should have been paying attention!_ I could hear my mentors voice reprimanding me, though I know he would never say something like that to me.

"Ira." MacTavish said, while slowly lowering his rifle. "Are you sure?" Yes, I was.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me, MacTavish. They won't hurt us, unless we make the first move. Especially Keegan." I looked towards the second man who had spoken and smirked. His shoulders fell and he shook his head, knowing he was found out. He reached up and pushed his mask up on top of his head. I was right, it was him. I smiled and he glared. He walked towards me and I hugged him tightly. I heard him laugh lightly but he hugged me back. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed louder and I kicked his back lightly.

"Hey! Not nice. We could still shoot you, you know." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, you wouldn't because you know I would take you down without a second thought." I stared at him seriously and I felt him squirm. I smiled and whispered, "I win." He laughed again and I heard someone clear their throat. I turned towards the sound and saw that the rest of the Ghosts had pushed their masks up as well. I looked at them. They looked normal, all different ages though. One of the two youngest looked...angry. He was glaring at me lightly and I squirmed feeling slightly nervous. _What did I do?_ "Ummm..." Keegan laughed. Again.

"Speechless?" I glared at him and he walked over to the Captain of the Ghosts. "This is Captain Merrick. Merrick this is Ira." I shook his hand and smiled at him. He smiled lightly back.

"Ira?" Merrick asked, questioningly.

"It's my Callsign."

"Okay then. What's your rank Ira?"

"Captain." He looked surprised, then impressed. "Impressed?"

"No, just surprised that a girl like you can do this job. And that you can get Keegan to laugh. We've been trying for years, I swear." I laughed. I wasn't offended. I knew what he meant. I was a cheerleader before and I guess I kept some of those traits. I'm not being arrogant or anything but... I'm pretty. Sometimes it's distracting to teams, but luckily, most of the 141 isn't like that. Keegan introduced me to the rest of the Ghosts. Elias, Kick, Hesh and then...

"And this is Logan." I smiled and held out my hand but he only nodded. "Okay then..." I looked at Keegan kind of embarrassed. "Ummm..." I looked down at my legs and up at him.

"Oh." He laughed. "I forgot, to be honest." He dropped me and I turned to my team. I introduced them all, but I couldn't stop wondering why Logan was glaring at me...

_*end of flashback* _

It all made sense now. Logan was in love with Keegan. Okay, maybe love is too strong a word roght now, but he definitely likes him. Logan thinks I'm Keegan's girlfriend. I'm not. I've known Keegan for a long time. He's a good friend. A brother. But not a lover. And I'll be damned if I stand in the way of their relationship.

**Keegan's POV**

I walked towards the Rec. Room and opened the door. I noticed that only one other person was here. Logan.

"Hey." He turned around, startled. I laughed. "Scare you?"

"Shut up." I sat next to him, butterflies flying. I looked at Logan. He seemed... upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly alert. _What the fuck is wrong? I swear I'll kill them..._ Then I realized that I shouldn't be thinking that and tried to convince myself that it was because he was the Captain's son. That's why I was worried. _If only..._ He laughed somewhat bitterly.

"Nothing. I just ran into someone and had a less than amusing conversation." _What? Who? _

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend." He was looking away and I'm glad he was. I was pretty shocked. _What girlfriend? Who-oh...Ira._

"Ira? Are you kidding me?" I asked, shocking myself with the amount of venom in my voice. He looked at me surprised and I continued. "Are you that stupid and childish? She's not my girlfriend. If you came and asked me that, like an adult, you'd know that."

"Why not?! You could have her?! She could-" I cut him off.

"Because she's not you." I got up and walked out, not regretting what I said. Not even a little. Yet.

Who knew so much could change in one week?

**Oooh! What's gonna happen next?**

**R&R?**

**~ demigod . archer . 08**


End file.
